oztvfandomcom-20200214-history
Hamid Khan
Hamid Khan (Arabic: حميد خان) was a Muslim inmate featured in Oz. Portrayed by Ernie Hudson Jr. Character Summary After witnessing the rape of a woman, in a playground, Khan beat him up near death and was imprisoned, as a result. Hamid takes his religion very seriously and defends his beliefs without question, to the point of questioning and assuming Said's leadership, after seeing his blossoming affinity with Tricia Ross. In spite of this, however, he shows a strong sense of loyalty and camaraderie, when he rushes to Said's aid, after the latter is attacked by Aryans for trying to defend Tobias Beecher. He is also implied to have had a sense of prejudice against white people. One of the most physically built Muslims in Oz, he represents them in the boxing tournament, performing fairly well until Cyril O'Reily knocks him out, inflicting permanent brain damage. Khan is left on life support, until his wife allows the prison doctors to take him off the ventilator. Plot Summary Season 3 Khan arrives in Em City and is immediately accepted by Kareem Said and the Muslims. Khan fits in perfectly at first, but as time goes by, he challenges leadership from Said. Khan was not happy when he finds out that the inmates' lawyer, for the class action suit against the state and the prison is Jewish. Khan further questions Said's leadership once it is rumored that he is attracted to a white woman. confronting Said.]] When it is revealed that Said does in fact have feelings for this woman, thanks to Poet, who at lunch time got on stage and wrote a poem about him witnessing Said's lust for Scott Ross' half sister Tricia. Khan, publicly embarrassed, decides to become the leader of the Muslims since he believes that Saïd isn't fit to be a leader for them. He then threatens to harm Tricia if she goes anywhere near Said, to which Said responds angrily by threatening revenge for anyone who harms her. Khan represents the Muslims in the prison boxing tournament created by CO Sean Murphy. As Khan is over six feet tall and over 200 pounds of solid muscle, he is one of the most built fighters in the ring. In the first fight, he wins easily over Kenny Wangler, who is much smaller than him and is also a heroin addict. In the second match, he prepares to fight Jason Cramer, a homosexual inmate. Before Khan's match, he has a study group meeting with a fellow Muslim and Zahir Arif. Since the Muslims are against homosexuality they remind Khan of fighting for purity and Allah. Simon Adebisi interjects and urges him to kill Cramer. Given Khan's bigotry against whites, Adebisi persuades Khan to beat Cramer because of his skin color not because of his homosexuality. Neither fighter is knocked out, and Khan wins by vote. .]] Khan then fights the championship match against Cyril O'Reily, an Irish inmate who is winning because his older brother, Ryan O'Reily, is spiking his opponents' water. Officer Sean Murphy stops Ryan from drugging Khan's water, however, and so Cyril is left at a disadvantage; he is significantly leaner than Khan, as well as brain-damaged. Determined to win, Ryan whips Cyril into a frenzy by reminding him of the abuse they both suffered at their father's hands; Cyril beats Khan so badly that he sustains permanent brain damage. Season 4 Khan is put on life support. His wife, Sadiyo, cannot stand to see him in that condition, and sues the prison for having him participate in the boxing tournament and she has the doctors take him off his ventilator. She wins the ruling and Khan dies, with Kareem Said offering one final prayer at his side. Shortly after his death, he appears as a spirit in Cyril's dreams saying that his two murder victims, Preston Nathan and Khan himself, are going to haunt him the rest of his life. Appearances Season 3 *The Truth and Nothing But... *Napoleon's Boney Parts *Legs *Unnatural Disasters *U.S. Male *Cruel and Unusual Punishments *Secret Identities *Out o' Time Season 4, Part I *A Cock and Balls Story (Death) Gallery KhanCF.jpg|Khan as seen in his crime flashback. KhanAndSaid.jpg|Khan meeting Kareem Said. KhanInSolitary.jpg|Khan in his solitary cell. KhanBoxingDefeat.jpg|Khan's defeat in the boxing tournament. Khan-Death.jpg|The End of Hamid Khan. KhanSpirit.jpg|Khan as he appears in Cyril's dream. CyrilAndKhan.jpg|Khan with Cyril in his dream. Category:Characters Category:The Muslims Category:Emerald City Category:Prison gang leaders Category:Characters who took part in Boxing Category:Deceased Characters Category:Post Mortem Characters Category:Solitary Category:Characters killed by The Irish